


Crimson Lilies

by AliceDream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Fairies, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spirit Animals, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDream/pseuds/AliceDream
Summary: A brutal murder, he thought.The heavy rain washed away the blood splattered on his face, exposing his pale, cold skin.He was staring at his dead body, in the middle of the night in the heavy rain. In a corner of the city no one knew.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 15





	1. Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Since there are very few ghost fanfics here I go!!!  
> I'm a sucker for Seungjin, I'm so sorry <3

Hyunjin never considered himself a lucky person. He could recite you entire lists of unfortunate events that had occurred him in the course of his life.

Having been born into a moderately normal family with stable economic resources, the first years of his life were spent happily, wrapped in love and affection.

Still, that illusion didn't last long.

It started with almost imperceptible events, like losing things of little value. At first, giving him the impression that he was simply a bit forgetful.

Then it escalated to small accidents, like falling down the stairs and breaking an arm. All this only to climb again, this time, to the social field, where he found himself alone. Without friends or love life.

His family was the only thing left for him.

The only thing left that wasn't corrupted by his overflowing bad luck.

But, fate wasn't nice to him.

As soon as he realized the importance of his family, at the age of 14, he and his family ended up in a car accident.

The night of the accident Hyunjin woke up in the hospital with only a torn ligament and a broken rib. The doctors called it a miracle, calling him lucky for surviving, his parents and the driver of the other car being the only ones to die.

But, Hyunjin didn't feel lucky.

Not even when he entered the most prestigious school after the accident. Not when he found a part time job as a model and earned enough money to live by himself. And not even when they gave him a scholarship for a well known art college. His passion being dancing.

Although, he was a fool to think his life was getting better.


	2. Heavy rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this listening to "Suran & Coogie - Into the Abyss " , so I recommend it for this chapter! ^^

He could feel the heavy rain soak his clothes while his dark locks dripped.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the brilliant scene that was engulfing him. Very confused by the sirens, the screams and the chatter that he could hear.

The first thing he noticed were the 3 police cars, with the lights on, and an ambulance lying on the side of the road. Several police and coroners were scattered across the alley. 

The last ones seemed to gather around something.

He looked behind him, the movement coming out as automatic.

He saw the yellow band from the crime scene holding back a crowd of curious-eyed and terrified people. 

He gave the cops another look as they walked away from him, exposing the alleged crime scene that the cops were investigating.

Then he realized.

His body felt cold. His previously delicated fingers had turned blue and his plump and pink lips were now purple with blood dripping out of his mouth.

He spotted black locks in a pool of red blood. 

The heavy rain washed away the blood splattered on his face, exposing his pale, cold skin.

His clothes were sticking on his body. His white shirt having many holes in it now as they gave birth to red blooded spots, resembling red flowers in his chest and abdomen.

_A brutal murder_ , he thought.

He was staring at his dead body, in the middle of the night in the heavy rain. In a corner of the city no one knew.

For some reason his head couldn't question why he was seeing his own body instead of lying there.

It somehow felt natural. Like things were supposed to be like this.

For now, he was too preoccupied eyeing every movement the forensics team made around his body. 

He found the team quickly pulling a black bag just to wrap his body in it.

A corpse bag. It felt strange but he couldn't move.

No. He didn't want to move.

Now, his body was being lifted and carried into the ambulance, but he still couldn't move.

Was he supposed to go with them? To stay here? To go somewhere?

He heard the crowd behind him talk as they saw his body enter the ambulance.

"He was so young...what happened?"

"I'm sure he was murdered! Did you see his chest?"

"I'm going to throw up, this is so gross"

"I'm so sorry for him"

"What are you doing there?" A voice came out from the crowd and he turned his head understanding that the question was for him.

He could see a pale boy, not much younger than him, with blonde hair looking at him dead in the eye.

The boy held an umbrella above him, sheltering from the rain. 

"You can ... see me?" Hyunjin asked surprised.

When he noticed the crowd behind him earlier, he understood that no one could see him.

Not because they didn't want to or because Hyunjin was now standing in the shadows of the alley, but because they couldn't. They were too busy watching his lifeless body on the tarmac of the alley.

"Wait...you are...him?" the blonde boy pointed at the ambulance.

Hyunjin looked back at the ambulance and without taking his eyes out of it he just nodded and walked backwards stepping out of the dark, letting himself be seen.

Now, only a few meters away from the blonde boy, he could hear a light gasp coming from him. Hyunjin turned his gaze to see the blonde's wide eyes eyeing the holes and bloody shirt he was wearing at the moment.

"You shouldn't be here," said the blonde with a sad and worried look.

"Why?" Hyunjin was confused. He felt that the events he was experiencing were normal. How it was supposed to happen.

"What's your name?" he asked cautiously in a barely audible voice. It looked like the boy was afraid Hyunjin might get scared and run away if he spoke too loud.

"Hyunjin" he replied. Not quite sure how he responded. The word automatically coming out of his mouth without remembering who gave him that name, or who exactly he was.

"Hyunjin...do you want to come with me?" he looked hopefully at the raven boy, "I know is sudden but, I can't leave you here alone in that state" the boy shook his head.

Hyunjin looked back at the ambulance again, seeing how the cops were helping clean the scene and the ambulance was preparing to go.

He nodded his head insecure. He didn't know what he was supposed to do know, but he didn't want to be alone.

That's why, he just followed the blonde boy. 


End file.
